<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vault Hunters Come In Pint Sizes by MichellesPenScratchz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664747">Vault Hunters Come In Pint Sizes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz'>MichellesPenScratchz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige takes a side mission in Hollow Point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaige &amp; August</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vault Hunters Come In Pint Sizes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Directly follows <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633251">Territorial Dispute</a>.<br/>Based on this <a href="https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635017678343503873/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93">Tumblr prompt</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You August?” Gaige asked the man behind the Purple Skag bar.</p><p>He tilted his head inquisitively. “Who’s asking?”</p><p>“Uh, <em>I</em> am, obviously?” She pointed to her face with both hands, and flashed a dimpled smile for only a fleeting moment. “I’m here about the job on the notice board.”</p><p>He looked her up and down. “<em>You’re </em>a Vault Hunter?”</p><p>“If it makes it easier for you, you can straight-up <em>call </em>me ‘Vault Hunter.’ Everyone else does on this planet,” she replied. “So, what is it you need shot, blown up, or set on fire? Because my resume is, like, stupid lousy with all three.”</p><p>August’s lip curled just enough that it could have either formed a sneer, or a laugh. Instead, he willed it to be stone once more, and turned to busy himself at the bar. “Great,” he muttered. “Exactly what I fucking need right now.”</p><p>Gaige narrowed her eyes. “What did you just say to me?”</p><p>He slapped a tankard down on the table, poured it full of whatever was in the bottle he held, and slid it her way. “Look, Vault Hunter. That’s for coming all the way out to Hollow Point. On the house. So, now, you’re gonna drink it, you’re gonna turn around, and you’re gonna go. I shouldn’t have put that notice up in the first place. This is my problem to deal with.”</p><p>Gaige got the feeling she was being underestimated, and she didn’t like it. She’d been pushed around enough by the likes of Marcie Halloway back on Eden-5, and she’d be damned if she’d let some local Pandoran yokel do the same. She decided to call for backup.</p><p>“Oh, see now, that’s not gonna work for me,” she proclaimed. She made a gesture with her hand, and Deathtrap dutifully appeared at her side. “I promised my bestie here a new upgrade, and a really fun time earning it. So, I think you’re going to help us, help you. Isn’t that right, August?” She picked up the tankard he offered, toasted him with it, and took a drink. </p><p>Her throat caught on fire. She prayed he wouldn’t notice the tears forming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>